Many different modern building designs take advantage of modular shutters for purely aesthetic purposes to decorate exterior windows. One type of shutter is the louvered shutter. Typically, louvered shutters include a plurality of louvers. Each louver is an individual piece which is spaced from the other louvers. Since each individual louver is separate, it must be individual formed or cut from the others. Additionally, the handling of the individual pieces during assembly of the shutter increase the complexity, and thus the cost of assembly.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems set forth above.